


Fight Me?

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Yaku Morisuke, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Hospitals, Kuroo is a nurse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, but whats new really, look I wrote something thats not bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Yaku was small and filled with rage, and that rage spills onto everyone near him always. Good thing the nurse taking care of him is into that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Fight Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroyaku feels were strong last night so now this drabble exists.

Yaku didn't know what kind of drugs he was given, but they made him feel loopy and unfocused. It made him feel just like he did after getting his wisdom teeth removed- like the world was being filtered through a cotton ball, everything distorted and hazy.

He was recovering from a minor medical procedure, nothing too serious. He would stay the night at the hospital and be cleared to go in the morning, or at least that’s what his sister told him before heading home. Yaku found he didn't really care for the details though. Not when he was still coming down from whatever pain nummer he was given.

To his right, the door to his room creaked open slowly. Yaku tore his gaze away from the plain white ceiling to watch his nurse come into the room. Taller than him, though most people were, and with the most awful bedhead Yaku had ever seen. As he drew closer, Yaku was able to read his name tag. The name Kuroo was scrawled out in a messy script, a small cat doodled next to it.

“It’s time to check your vitals.” Kuroo said. Yaku shrunk further into the mountain of pillows he had constructed on his bed, glaring at the intruder from within. It seemed like the only logical thing for him to do, after all.

“Fight me.” Yaku hissed. He was sure he must have looked just short of a gremlin, peering out from a cave of pillows, but he was a gremlin filled with _rage._

Kuroo snorted, batting away a few of the pillows to get to Yaku. “Maybe next time. Give me your arm, I need to check your blood pressure.”

Yaku huffed, but obediently held out his arm and watched silently as Kuroo snapped on the blood pressure cuff.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours and Yaku had been doing nothing but lounging around trying to fall asleep. The drugs had worn off so he was feeling significantly less loopy, but that just meant he was able to feel his insomnia in high resolution. It was pissing him off, to be perfectly honest.

The creaking of his door opening cut through the silence and Yaku blinked through the dark as Kuroo poked his head in.

“You're still up?” He questioned. “Every one else I’ve checked on has hit the hay already.”

“Fight me.” Yaku said bitterly, his voice raspy from the throat surgery he had gotten. Speaking, as it turned out, was a mistake. The simple action irritated his throat and his lungs heaved, erupting into a coughing fit.

Yaku jerked upright as his lungs attempted to turn themselves inside out. Silently, Kuroo handed him the bottle of water that had been perched on his nightstand, and watched idly as Yaku drowned it all.

When the coughing fit had subsided, Kuroo had moved on, adjusting Yaku’s pillows for him.

“I won't fight you,” He said simply when he saw Yaku watching him, a soft smile gracing his face. “Because I know you’d win.”

Damn right. Yaku thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself for fear of aggravating his throat again. Laying back against the pillows, Yaku watched as Kuroo waved to him before taking his leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“You’re all cleared to go.” Kuroo said as he walked Yaku through the hospital halls out towards the front. “Just remember to take those antibiotics daily and to not shout.”

Yaku nodded mutely. Not being able to talk easily was pissing him off, but if it meant he could heal faster than so be it. They reached the front lobby, and Yaku noticed his sister waiting in the waiting room for him. 

“Have a nice day.” Kuroo said pleasantly, handing Yaku the coffee cup he had been carrying. Automatically, Yaku took it, but before his brain could catch up Kuroo had already disappeared back into the hospital.

Yaku blinked, but brushed it off. It was just coffee from the gift shop. Probably something he did for all his patients.

Yaku made his way over to his sister, absently sipping the coffee. It tasted like shit, but it was still miles better than the hospital food he was given last night.

“How are you holding up Mori?” His sister questioned as Yaku came to a stop in front of her.

Yaku simply shrugged. His throat being out of commission meant he wasn't able to do much else.

His sister chuckled, getting up from the chair and making for the door. “Well let's get you home then.”

Yaku followed mutely, cradling the lukewarm coffee cup to his chest. He went to take another sip, but when he did, something at the bottom of the cup caught his eye.

On the rim of the cup, in familiar messy handwriting was a string of numbers. A phone number, Yaku realized staring at it intently. And above it, was the words _Fight Me?_

Yaku could feel his face heating up and he was instantly glad the parking lot was empty. Damn Kuroo and his taste in guys. Yaku didn't have a clue how he managed to seduce someone with threats of violence and terrible lungs. What a weird guy.

Still, Yaku made a mental note to call Kuroo later. Once his throat was better, that is.


End file.
